Telly Time
by JoyJababaNoid
Summary: It's TV time with the Koopalings and Bowser has decided today to invite Peach with them. Perhaps she can get them to shut up for once and quit arguing over the remote...


Hey guys. I realize I haven't really uploaded anything in a long while. And, in fact, I've never really uploaded anything to the Mario world. I love Mario and I've been a huge fan ever since I was little. And I'm actually a big fan of Bowser/Peach, but this fic doesn't have much of that, just a lot of Bowser being Bowser and flirting with Peach. XD

I wrote this a while ago, but I read it over again and decided I wanted to rewrite it. This is the rewritten version. I hope you all like it and sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm horrible at grammar and I _still_ can't spell correctly…

* * *

><p>There's nothing like TV time together with the family. It's peaceful, it's quiet, and it's finally a moment when everyone is too hypnotized to annoy the crap out of you. But unfortunately, it never really works for the Koopalings. And so Bowser is usually left with screaming kids arguing for the remote instead of a moment to himself. But that's typical. Today, he was going to try something different. He was going to try bringing his princess with him to TV with the kids. Oh yes. Perhaps she'd get them to shut up for once.<p>

And so he naturally gave the remote to her first, hoping beyond all hope that that would prevent the kids from fighting over it. And, because of that, she flipped it over to a sappy romance movie. Everyone immediately started complaining except Wendy, who also seemed to be enjoying it. Bowser's sneaky, little plan had failed miserably. He started to complain too, but more discreetly, more for the sake that everyone else was complaining. It was giving him a headache.

"Change it to channel 36; I think 'The Attack of Mushgurd' is coming on." Bowser said, snatching the remote out of Peach's hand and flipping the channel. He certainly wasn't going to watch this mushy crap anymore. He'd much rather watch a terrifying horror movie that would scar his children for life.

"I don't want to watch that Bowser!" Peach said and took it back from him to change it back. "Besides it'll scare your children."

"They don't care, Peach. They've seen worse stuff from Kamek on Monday morning when he hasn't taken his pain meds."

"It's true, we have." Larry said from the floor.

"Actually, Dad on Mondays is pretty scary too." Iggy said, also from the floor.

"Hey yeah! And I don't get scared!" Bowser Jr. chimed in; he was next to Bowser, on his left, one of the few to fit on the couch.

"Shut up twerps!" Wendy bellowed beside Iggy. He cringed at her tearing voice. "You're interrupting Stella! She's about to tell Charles how much she loves him!"

"Ew. Do we gotta watch this, Dad?" Roy asked. He was on the other side of Peach, who was on Bowser's right.

"Not if Peach'll let us watch Mushgurd." Bowser hinted.

"Well, I still don't want to watch it. It gives _me_ the willies." Peach retorted, shifting in her seat. For her, it was a little cramped sitting in-between five other dragonkoopas who somehow miraculously all scrunched together on a loveseat couch. Thankfully, the other four were sitting on the floor like smart kids.

This was Bowser's chance.

"_Awww_… Is wittle Peachy scared? You can snuggle me if you want." Bowser smirked hopefully.

"Keep dreaming." She said.

Botched again.

"Does this mean we gotta keep watchin' this mushy crap?" Roy motioned toward the television where Stella and Charles had started making out.

There shot a look of surprise and appall on Peach's face.

"You're right Bowser, the kids can handle it." She said and hastily flipped to channel 36. Bowser had the urge to laugh. Instead he just smiled.

"Hey!" Wendy yelled. "It was just getting good!"

Almost all the boys retorted in various levels of disgust, except Junior who wasn't paying attention, and Lemmy who liked the mushy movie as well.

"Getting willies again Peachy?" Bowser said, chuckling. He couldn't help himself after the children's reactions.

"It's not good for Larry and Junior to be exposed to such natures on television." Peach replied in her usual dignified explanations. "And since you won't raise your children properly, I have to step in."

"Do whatever you want." He said.

A few zombie goombas were on screen already and chasing this toad who was screaming her cap off. They chased her, uncharacteristically fast for goombas, into a barn where they cornered her and were getting ready to suck her brains out.

By this time, Peach found out just what she was getting into, but she was already too lost in terror to change it. She had grasped Bowser's burly arm and was hiding behind it, like a shield. Bowser was just enjoying himself. The koopalings had arranged themselves accordingly: Junior was hiding in his shell, Wendy was biting her pampered claws off, Larry and Lemmy were hugging each other for moral support, Roy was near the edge of his seat with a surprisingly large grin plastered on his face, Morton was covering his face with a pillow, Iggy looked a little sick (of course, he always looked a little sick), and Ludwig seemed a bit bored with the concept. He, unlike the others, was used to horror films.

"Oh Bowser, Bowser!" Peach cried, a bit muffled under his arm. "Change the channel!"

He would have gladly obliged. However, there was a person hanging on his arm that he really didn't want to get rid of which prevented this.

"No! It's just gettin' to the good part!" Roy insisted, still with his large grin.

"Dad, I'm scared!" Junior shouted from the depths of his shell. It echoed a bit in there.

"Way to contradict yourself, Junior." Ludwig added. He looked like he was beginning to fall asleep.

The zombies then grabbed the girl and held her down amongst them as she kicked, screamed, and squirmed for her freedom. Just when they were about to crack open her skull, the channel changed to 'UBE', a jewelry commercial channel.

"HEEEEEEEY!" Roy shouted in protest. Everyone else relaxed in relief. Peach unlatched herself from Bowser. He gave a loud whine of disapproval. She waved him away.

"Oops, sorry. I butt-dialed." Morton admitted, holding up the remote from under his shell.

"Morton, butt-dialing is only referred with cell phones." Ludwig informed.

"Nuh-uh. Then what do you call me changing the channel with my butt?"

"…Hm… I suppose it would be butt-dialing then, wouldn't it?"

"What I wanna know is how it got way over by Morton." Iggy asked. Morton was sitting on the floor furthest from Peach. No one knew the answer.

"Can we change it? This is _boring_." Junior whined.

"NO!" Wendy shouted. "Look at that honker! Isn't it gorgeous?"

She was referring to a ring on the television they were selling. It was very a large amethyst ring and had the girls gluing their eyes to the screen like men with football.

"Wuh? Where? What honker?" Roy asked, swinging his eyes toward the TV. Bowser reached behind Peach and swatted him on the back of the head. He yelped in pain.

"We don't go looking for honkers." Bowser reprimanded, smiling smugly down at Peach. "See? I can parent."

Peach rolled her eyes. Then Bowser saw how much she too eyed the pretty, little ring. For some reason, women were always attracted to shiny rocks.

"You want it?" Bowser asked. "I'll get it for ya."

"What? Bowser, that costs over three hundred coins!" Peach said.

"Can I get one Daddy?" Wendy asked.

"I got the money!" Bowser said.

"Does that mean yes?"

Peach really didn't want to answer.

"I'm switching back to Mushgurd." Roy stated, clearly done with the banter, and took the remote out of Morton's claws.

Everyone, save for Bowser and Ludwig, shouted their protest and immediately grabbed for the remote. That was a mistake on Peach's part. She quickly realized she had no chance in a scuffle with the seven giant koopa kids. Bowser was still enjoying himself. Despite the fact that Peach couldn't get them to quit fighting, she was finally getting a taste of what he had to deal with every TV night.

The fighting lasted but a few moments – with Peach once again hiding behind Bowser's arm – until it somehow landed in the possession of Lemmy.

"HA!" He laughed. "Now you all have to watch what _I_ want!"

All at once, the other koopalings got up from their spots and left. Bowser Jr. went to play tag with Larry, Wendy wanted to go call one of her friends, Morton and Roy left to find trouble, Iggy just remembered he never finished one of his inventions, and Ludwig decided it was a good time to take a nap. He was getting sleepy.

All that was left were Peach, Bowser, and poor Lemmy. He sat on the couch next to Peach on Roy's vacant spot and switched the channel to 'Flurbs: the Bouncing Wittles,' a show only toddlers watch. But he liked it, it was hilarious.

Peach crept out from her hiding spot behind Bowser and sighed in genuine relief. Bowser had stayed his ground and decided now was a good time to leisurely roll his arm around Peach's shoulder.

"Not so easy, huh?" He said smiling.

"Bowser," She said, taking his arm off her, "I'm just glad we don't have to watch Mushgurd anymore."

END

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p>

And seriously, who uses the word 'twerp' anymore? :/


End file.
